Truth or Dare, Kiss or Promise **~FINISHED~**
by cherryredchucks
Summary: One game can change everything. C/C fluff
1. Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. Don't sue me. I'm a broke high school sophomore. Really, I am broke.  
  
Chapter 1: Monday  
  
Coffee. A delicious drink filled with caffeine. I had my first cup when I was twelve and since then, I've been hooked. Literally. I mean, last time I went in for a physical and they had to draw blood, I thought that a delicious Columbian blend would come flowing out of my veins. And when I don't have my morning coffee? Let's just say that I am a very scary person. But I'm fine now. I've had my coffee and the caffeine is slowly working its magic. Mom says that if I hadn't started drinking coffee, I'd probably be about four inches taller now and could play basketball. As if I would. Hmmm, be editor of the Torch or play basketball with a bunch of girls who are incredibly vapid and shallow? I don't know, which would you choose? The Torch is my pride and joy, a shining example that says that not all non- conformists are slackers. And an excellent way to get closer to Clark. That's right, I'm in love with Clark. And come on, you know that if you went to my school, you'd be in love with him too. He's got that whole "innocent" look going and is just so sweet that you want to hug him. Of course, I'm not allowed to. I'm only his friend and the only time we're allowed to have personal contact is when something is wrong. You know, hugging when someone has tried to kill me (again) and Clark has come to my rescue. That sort of thing. I don't really know when it happened (falling for Clark, I mean). I mean, at first we were just friends then somehow, the sisterly love switched over to romantic. But that doesn't matter because all I know is that I'm his best friend and that means that there is no hope of us ever getting together. I mean, let's look at the situation. Clark is totally in love with Lana Lang, so even if he did start to have feelings for me he would have to choose between us. So let's see here. We have Lana, who's pretty and perfect and popular and sweet and giving and everybody worships the ground she walks on. The girl is so sweet you just want to hit her sometimes. I mean, the girl NEVER has a bad day. She NEVER frowns. She NEVER makes sarcastic comments. Now, let's look at me. I'm not gorgeous. I know that. I'm pretty nice, I'm very sarcastic, I make fun of other people and I'm extremely prone to getting myself into potentially fatal situations (well, so is Lana, so we have something in common there). So if you were Clark, whom would you choose? Miss Perfect or me?  
  
"Hey Chloe!"  
  
"Hi Pete." So tired. Can't focus. Need more caffeine.  
  
"Hey Chlo, I'm having a party this Saturday, you wanna come?" Saturday? That's like five days away. I can barely plan for my next class.  
  
"Um, sure." NO doubt Clark will be there and that's reason enough for me to go.  
  
"Okay good. Have you seen Clark, I need to invite him." If I had seen him I probably would still be in a daze. My mind seems to melt whenever he's around. I don't know why he has this effect of my, but I wish it would stop.  
  
"Look for Lana. Clark will be around there somewhere." It hurts to say that because it's true. Torturing yourself is not the more respected ways of dealing with a crush.  
  
"Good idea. I'll talk to you later!" Hmm, a party. That will involve three very bad things. Jocks Lana (and therefore, Clark drooling all over her) Make-out sessions between two people who can actually have a normal relationship (NOT me and Clark) So if you were in my shoes, what would you do? A. Go to the party and watch as Clark makes an idiot of himself in front of Lana. B. Stay home and watch movies or C. Go to the party in a stunning outfit, make Clark forget all about Lana and have him confess he's wildly in love with me. I choose choice D which is to have another cup of coffee and pray that this day ends soon so I can go home and lock myself in my room. 


	2. Tuesday

Chapter Two: Tuesday  
  
I told myself I wasn't going to think about this. I told myself that I wasn't going to think about the party. But somehow, the damned thing keeps slipping into my mind and I CAN'T MAKE IT GO AWAY! Seriously, it's kind of scary when you lose control over your mind. I mean, I was sitting there trying to think of what to do my essay on and only two things would pop into my head and that was Clark and this party. Of course, Clark seems to be taking up a lot of my attention. He's hot and sweet and hot and smart and hot and giving and.um, hot. Anyway, so I figured "Well, as long as Clark is hot, I won't be getting any work done." I finally decided to take my laptop with me down to the Talon, which is where I am now, for some coffee (me, not the laptop. I run on coffee, it runs on electricity). So here I am, looking contemplatively at my computer screen, hoping that somehow staring at my blank screen will give me a burst of inspiration. Nope. Not now. Not now either. Damn.  
  
"Hey Chloe!" Ahh yes, a distraction! Good! And this distraction's name is.CLARK?  
  
"Hi Clark." Stare at computer screen. Don't look at him. Or else you'll fall into those blue pools that he has for eyes and you will hate yourself later. I know this will happen because I'm you. Inside your head. And you are insane.  
  
"Looks like a great paper you're writing." He's leaning so close to me so he can see what I'm writing. He smells so nice. Like shampoo and soap. All clean. And a little like hay. And cotton. And-SHUT UP!  
  
"Yes well, writers' block is not new to me. I need to think of a topic for this creative essay." Clark is so hot. And so close. My mind is wandering.STOP IT! COME BACK!  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I need to take something I know and describe it. Make it so that the teacher can really see the object clearly." Obviously someone has been slipping something into the teachers' lounge coffee because Mrs. Hill was clearly on something when she decided on this assignment.  
  
"Write about me!" Clark says this with a really big smile. I love that smile. I love him. Besides, this needs to be a G-rated paper. And if someone asked me to describe you, I think I might go past PG-13.  
  
"Seriously, Clark. I'll probably just take some flower and make it all analogical and turn it in."  
  
"You put so much effort into your work." He's grinning again. I have really got to learn to control myself.  
  
"So you going to Pete's party on Saturday?" Changing subject.  
  
"Yeah. Pete said he was inviting Lana." And this means that you will be there. That's sad. That's pathetic. That's.strangely similar to how I am about you. Double damn.  
  
"Well that's nice. I'd better get home! Bye!" Why is it that I run away from Clark so much? Why don't I ever just sit there and stick it out. I mean that's what friends are supposed to do. Of course, knowing me, if I stayed with him too long, my hormones would take over and I would kiss him. Seriously. That's how much I'm in love with him. 


	3. Wednesday

I am convinced that this school really needs a social balance makeover. I mean, I'm sitting here at lunch and just because I'm not one of the "jocks" or the "cheerleaders" or even one of the "beautiful people" (who don't really do anything special except, well be beautiful) Clark, Pete, and I are forced to sit at the crappy table that kind of leans to one side.  
  
"We should stage a revolution. We should have a protest of some sort. This can't go on." Chloe, your inner bitch isn't doing a very good job of staying inner.  
  
Pete, who is obviously engrossed in his chilidog, makes some sort of grunt to this comment and keeps eating. Clark, on the other hand, gives me a weird look and asks me what I mean.  
  
"What I mean is that it's not fair that just because we are not involved in the more popular, stereotypical extracurricular activities, we are not treated equally." To add some impact to this statement I rocked the table. Pete just complained that I was going to make his soda spill.  
  
"Chloe, have you been using white-out again without any open windows?" Oh yes, Pete, you're hysterical. Another one of my famous glares should shut him up. It does.  
  
"Seriously, it's awful. I'm sick of this." I feel like I'm talking to two dogs. And not even the more intelligent ones, like Shetland Sheepdogs or Golden Retrievers. No, ones that have brains like bricks. Like Pugs or Chihuahuas or something.  
  
"Well what do you propose we do?"  
  
" I could write an article!" The Torch certainly does come in handy these days.  
  
"Chloe, Kwan would have it cut out of the issue faster than you could say 'revolution'." Why must you be both cute AND logical? Focus at the task at hand, Chloe. Now is not the time to drift off into thoughts of Clark.  
  
"I guess you're right. I just hate not being able to do anything. I feel powerless." I heave a heavy sigh and stare at my own lunch. As I'm doing this, I can feel someone's hand over mine. OH MY GOD! CLARK HAS HOLD OF MY HAND! OH MY GOD! I think I may scream. I can feel my eyes going as wide as saucers. Maybe if I keep my head down, he won't notice the huge grin that's forming over my face.  
  
"You'll find a way to do it Chloe. I know you can do it." Oh wait, that was a friendship thing. Right. Sorry. But I've taken his hand. And we're holding hands. Just as friends mind you, but I can seriously feel the hair on the back of my neck standing on end.  
  
"Hey Clark." And just as quickly as it came, it went. Because of Lana. Clark jerked his hand away and ruined the moment. Okay, so there was no actual "moment" per say because he has no idea just how in love with him I am. But still. Lana really sucks at timing.  
  
"H-hi Lana!" He's blushing a deep crimson now. Way to be subtle Clark.  
  
"You going to the party this Saturday?" Stop smiling Lana. Really. Stop. It's horribly annoying.  
  
"Yeah. Are you?" Oh as if Clark hasn't already assured your presence so he knows to come as well.  
  
"You bet." More smiles. Smiles all around. Except on me. This is one of those moments when I really hate being the best friend. The sidekick. The compadre. So I mumbled a quick "good-bye" and left. If this is any indication of how the party will be, my mom won't have to worry about me breaking curfew. 


	4. Thursday

Thanks again for all the sweet reviews! You have no idea how happy they make me, so make me happy and review some more!!!!!  
  
Okay, how many people did Pete invite, because it seems like a TON of people are coming. And while I'm sure Pete knows what he's doing, if that many people showed up at my house, my parents would freak. I mean literally, pull their hair and scream. Seriously. My family is weird like that.  
  
"Pete, how many people are you inviting?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe a hundred?" WHAT?? My folks would be dead on the floor with heart attacks if 100 kids showed up for a party at my house.  
  
"What do your parents think about this?"  
  
"They don't know about it. They'll be in Metropolis." Pete's grinning really big right now. And I know why he's grinning.  
  
"You invited her, didn't you?" It's so obvious.  
  
"Yep. Kathryn Kirkland, the hottest and smartest girl in the junior class is coming to a lowly sophomore's party." Pete has been in love with her since she transferred in from Metropolis.  
  
"Pete, you do know what you're doing right? I mean an un-chaperoned party could get out of hand." Why do I feel like my mother?  
  
"I know Chloe. Don't worry. I'll keep things under control. You just worry about how to get Clark's attention." WHAT? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?  
  
"What are you talking about?" Defense mechanism kicks in and reflexes suddenly make me tense up.  
  
"Clark. You. It's obvious you've got a thing for him." Okay, what the hell? Pete, who (though I love him) can not get a hint to save his life, knows about my crush? Does this mean Clark does too? Oh crap.  
  
"I do not." Reflexes.  
  
"Yes you do, Chloe. And don't think I haven't noticed." Please, this is the same guy who sucks at charades.  
  
"Okay, so maybe a tiny one. But if you tell Clark I will seriously kick your ass."  
  
"Point taken. Don't worry just leave it to me. I guarantee that you and Clark will be together by then end of the party." And then he runs off. What is he talking about?  
  
I know that it is physically impossible to die of curiosity, but I have a feeling that I'm going to come damn near close to doing so. 


	5. Friday

I know it's short and quick, but the real fun starts next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I swore to myself that I wouldn't do this. But somehow, at four o' clock this afternoon, I found myself driving to the nearest mall (which is like a half-hour away) to get something to wear to the party. What is wrong with me? I mean, usually I don't give a damn about how I look, but ever since Pete told me that Clark and I would be together by the end of the night, I've been kind of.excited. I mean, I know Pete was probably just teasing me and making sure that I would come to his party (as if I have SO many other friends who want to do something) but still, the idea kind of makes me excited to go. And nervous. But more excited. I'm concentrating so hard on this idea of how Pete will get us together that I practically swerve off the road when my cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chloe, it's Pete." Well speak of the devil. Literally.  
  
"Hi Pete. What's up?"  
  
"Chloe, I need you to do me a favor." I should be scared at this point.  
  
"What is it?" And is it illegal?  
  
"When we play truth or dare at my party, you have to dare me to kiss Kathryn. Or Kathryn to kiss me. Either way, you have to do this."  
  
"Pete, you really want your first kiss with this girl to be under the pretense of a silly game?"  
  
"Well, yes. I want to kiss her. She's really hot." Good old "It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside" Pete. Thank god he breaks the superficial stereotypes of today's society.  
  
"Pete, you're pathetic." And he is. I'm not just being insulting.  
  
"So will you?" I don't know if it was the three cups of coffee I had before I left or if it was the sheer desperation in his voice but finally I heaved a big sigh and agreed. I guess now it's mandatory that I go. Or else Pete will probably send one of his older brothers to beat me up. 


	6. Saturday

So I'm finally here and let me say this, if everyone keeps listening to music at this volume, someone's ears will start bleeding. Really. It's that loud. So I've complained to Pete, but I seriously doubt that he can hear me. Or he's ignoring me. Either way, I'm really getting sick of this. I mean, Clark is off some where with Lana, drooling over her and Pete is ignoring me. Finally, I stomp on Pete's foot and yell at him to do the game now or I'm leaving.  
  
"Meet me in the basement, I'll bring some other people." Basement? You mean scary, drippy, creepy place with cobwebs and such? That's where you want to have your first kiss with Kathryn? Pete, you have some serious issues you need to work on. But since I promised, I'll go. Hey, this place is pretty cool. There are no cobwebs (as far as I can tell) and there's carpeting and lighting and it's like a little entertainment room. And if you close the door, the music isn't as loud. Sweet.  
  
"Okay, everyone sit in a circle on the floor. We're going to play Truth or Dare." Pete, if you don't stop grinning, everyone's going to know what's up.  
  
"Why don't we play a different version?"  
  
"What do you mean Gina?" Gina Lewitt shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Gina is one of the more shy members of our class. She is obviously regretting having spoken at all.  
  
"Well, when I visited my cousin in England, they played a different version. It's called Truth or Dare, Kiss or Promise." I was not the only one with a look of confusion on my face because she continued. "You go around in a circle and you do truth or dare as usual. But then you do kiss, where you have to kiss someone and promise, where you have to make a promise right there."  
  
"Sounds cool." Well, this should be good. Brett Johnson is one of the most disgusting guys I've ever met. "I'll start. Bethany, truth. What color panties are you wearing?" This of course, causes a massive giggle from everyone there. Even I had to laugh, because Bethany Morgan is one of the easiest people to make blush in the school (but only second behind Clark).  
  
"Brett!!!!"  
  
"It's truth. You have to answer. Unless you're not wearing any."  
  
"PINK!" I wonder if the people upstairs could hear her, because they will definitely be able to hear us laughing at Bethany's cherry red face. So on Bethany's left is Jayne Lills.  
  
'Jayne, I dare you to." This should be interesting. Oh god, Clark just caught me staring at him. Damn it. He is so cute though. "sing karaoke to 'Oops I Did it again.'" After the initial shock, of course she had to do it. I can't believe Jayne is singing along to BRITNEY SPEARS! I think I'm vibrating, I'm trying so hard not to laugh. Lana is on Jayne's left. And we're up to kiss. This could be good. The only guys in the room are Brett, Pete, Jamie, Chris, and.CLARK! OH GOD! NO! JAYNE DON'T YOU DARE!! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DO!!  
  
"Lana, you have to kiss." I think that I'm sweating. Please don't let anyone notice. "Clark." OH GOD! I think I may hurl. NO wait, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. Well then I think I may scream. This is so incredibly unfair. Clark looks all nervous and smiley. I wish he would act like that around me. Instead, he acts all comfortable and fine around me. Why can't I ever make a guy blush? C'mon Clark, stand up. Lana's been standing there for a minute now and this had better be quick. I can almost see Clark's heart going crazy in his chest. So here it goes. They close their eyes.and we have contact. Count for it. One Mississippi, two-ahh it was nothing. Lana is giggling but Clark looks kind of sad. What the hell? YOU just kissed the girl of your dreams! The girl you've been obsessing over since your voice changed! And now you're SAD?? This may be why you're still single, Clark. So on Lana's left is Chris Feens. "Chris, you have to promise to do the chicken dance in your bedroom before bed for one month." Surprisingly tame. Chris is totally cool about it and promises he will. No one can say no to the big Lana eyes. On Chris' left is Jamie Bans.  
  
"Jamie, who do you have a crush on?" Chris has this really smug look like he already knows the answer. Jamie is fidgeting in his seat. Like I do when I'm around Clark. Only he's blushing and stammering and trying to look away. Wait, I do that too.  
  
"Um.I.uh." He's a master of vocabulary, I tell you  
  
"Spit it out, Jamie, this is a truth!" Chris has a tendency to be a bit of a jerk. Okay, a really big jerk.  
  
"Lyla Madison." Lyla screams and does this really big smile. It's so pathetic. I mean, we're supposed to be strong, liberated, intelligent women, but we scream when we find out the boy we likes, likes us too. Of course, if it was me and Clark, I would probably faint.  
  
"Okay, Madison, I dare you to take off your shirt." The average teenager's lust-filled dare. I can't believe Madison just took off her shirt. She's so much smarter than that. Put on your shirt now Madison, Clark is staring. Maybe if I take off my shirt, he'll notice me. NO! FOCUS!  
  
"Chloe, you have to kiss." I think I'm sweating again. Madison, please don't say Clark, please don't say Clark, He'll just think it's weird then probably run screaming out of the room. I can see it all happening now. Just don't say another word. "Clark." 


	7. Still Saturday

Chapter Seven: Still Saturday.  
  
Can't breathe. I think my jaw has just dropped. Clark's has hit the floor. Is the thought of kissing me really all that repulsive? I mean, sure I'm not Lana, but I'm not the Hunchback of Notre Dame for christ's sake. Okay, I'm going to stand up, even if Clark isn't. You know, he's a lot taller than me, I've never really noticed before, but he's like a good two inches taller. He's going to have to stoop to kiss me. That is, if he doesn't suddenly vomit from the thought. We're both blushing. This is not the place I wanted to share my first kiss with Clark. Well, my first romantic kiss with Clark. I still kick myself for tacking on that "we're just friends" line on the end. What the hell was I thinking? Stupid Chloe. But I want my first kiss with Clark to be magical and romantic, not in front of thirteen other teenagers as part of a stupid game. And worst of all, I'm really happy. I mean, the idea of finally getting to kiss him is somewhat exciting and exhilarating. Even if I know that it means nothing to him, I will at least have the memory. He's a really good kisser. So soft. Really soft lips. He should be pulling back any second now. But what the? He's kissing me hard. OH MY GOD! I think my hair is standing on end. I can feel his arms around my back. He's pulling me closer. Oh my god. He's.frenching me! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS AND HE'S FRENCHING ME! I'm seeing sparks. And it's a damn good thing he's holding me close, because I'm positive my legs would have given out by now. He smells really good. He still hasn't stopped kissing me. I think I may have smoke coming out my ears. Really, This is the best kiss EVER. Pull back, Chloe. Something's not right here. And-oh crap. All of our friends are staring at us in mute horror. 


	8. Same Bat Time, Same Bat Place

Chapter Eight: Same bat time, same bat place  
  
Pete, stop with the grin. It's really getting to be annoying. And everyone else needs to shut their mouths. It's unsettling to see that everyone finds the idea of Clark and I going out so impossible that when he kisses me (hee hee hee) that everyone stares at us in an open-mouthed awe. And Clark? OKAY WHAT THE HELL? This is a sick joke. A very sick and embarrassing joke. He would never like me because he is obsessed with Lana (who is the most shocked one of all). I am so mad. I 'm mad at Clark for doing that. I'm mad at Pete for inviting me. I 'm mad at myself for not having seen this coming. I'm going to start crying soon. I can feel the color rising to my cheeks. I know Clark is blushing too. Okay, I know that they've taught us all about how to do algebra and crap, but they never teach us anything of importance. Like what to do after your best friend kisses you as part of a stupid joke in front of over a half a dozen other people. That might be helpful right now. First instinct: Kick Clark in the groin. BAD IDEA! Second instinct: Run!!!!!! Better Idea!  
  
Everyone, get out of my way! I think I just knocked someone into the punch bowl, but I don't have time for this. Ahhh the cool night air. Maybe I can walk home. I got a ride here from my mom (why does my car always have to break down when I need it?) and there's no way I'm going to wait around here for another hour. Not as long as Clark and everyone of the other thirteen people in that room are here. What's that? I hear crunching gravel as someone is running up beside me. Pete's probably coming to tell me I have to go back down there so I can dare Kathryn to kiss him.  
  
"Chloe!" Clark? What do you want? You've already embarrassed me once today thank you very much.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe I'm just sad because you're my best friend and I'm in love with you. You, meanwhile, are in love with Lana Lang who is so perfect you want to scream. Then you play some horrible prank on me that ends in you kissing me even though you're still in love with Lana. Yeah that's about it.  
  
"Nothing Clark. Go back to the party." Go away.  
  
"Chloe, wait." MUST NOT FALL INTO KENT CHARM!  
  
"What is it Clark, because I have to go home and I really don't feel like listening to some lame excuse if it's going to make me break curfew. Let me do it for you. It was just a joke you and Pete set up. You never meant to hurt me. Can we still be friends? Now that I'm done with your part, I'll be doing mine by getting out of here."  
  
"It wasn't a joke."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"I don't know, one minute I'm kissing you, the next minute I feel a spark and this desire, and I'm-well I'm kissing you harder." Very eloquent answer. I'm leaving now.  
  
"Well thanks for the re-cap but that doesn't explain what happened."  
  
"Well, when I kissed Lana, I felt nothing. I thought that when I finally kissed her, I'd see fireworks and hear violins and everything. But I didn't. And that made me realize that she's not he girl for me. But when you kissed me, it was all there. The fireworks, the passion, the violins, everything. And I knew that I had always loved you." Hello? John Hughes? My name is Chloe Sullivan and I believe that I'm in one of your movies and I didn't mean to be.  
  
"Chloe, please say something." What can I say? My best friend, whom I've been in love with for forever just confessed that he loved me after having kissed me for Truth or Dare.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I don't know. Say something. Are you mad at me? Do you even like me?"  
  
"I'm not mad at you. I thought it was a joke you and Pete were playing on me." Clark's really close. WHEN DID HE GET SO CLOSE?  
  
"I would never want to hurt you Chloe." HELLO? LANA? That is one big bruise there, Clark. Every time she frickin enters the room you might as well shove me out the window. I'd actually prefer if you did that instead of forcing me to stand there and suffer. Because with you it's all 'Lana's in trouble. I'll just ditch Chloe to save Lana then smile at Chloe and it's all good.'  
  
"I know. And I do like you. A lot. I have since we met. But then we became friends and I didn't want to screw things up. I mean, what if we broke up, that would totally destroy the friendship." Clark's really really close now. I mean, leaning in close.  
  
"Screw the friendship." Oh my god. His lips taste so frickin' good. He's holding me close again and he's kissing me. And I'm positive that my heart is now racing at 180 miles per hour. Wait! Wait a second here! Pull back!  
  
"Clark, wait! What about Lana?"  
  
"Chloe, I'm in love with you. I don't care about Lana." Good enough answer for me. My lips on his feel so right. I can't believe this. Clark Kent is in love with me. We're standing in the moonlight kissing. He has his arms around me and I feel so safe. Like the whole world could come crashing down, but he'd be there to protect me. And for once, I'm learning that being a teenager in love isn't so bad. 


	9. Monday

A/N: The final chapter! Thanks for all your reviews and I'll get started on my next fic.  
  
(All conversation, no inner snark -outer snark is acceptable)  
  
"Good party Pete!"  
  
"Thanks Chlo. Now are you talking about the party itself or the game we played?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're blushing. I told you I'd get you two together."  
  
"Pete, you didn't dare me to kiss him, Madison did."  
  
"And who do you think gave Madison twenty bucks to make you?"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?"  
  
"I said I'd give her twenty bucks if she dared you to kiss Clark."  
  
"I can't believe you did that. And Clark kissing Lana? Was that one of your grand schemes?"  
  
"Nope, that was pure spontaneity. I seriously thought my plan had gone down the drain then. But obviously everything has turned out fine."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I take it you enjoyed the party?"  
  
"The party was great, actually."  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"Yeah Chlo?"  
  
"You made out with Kathryn in the closet, didn't you?"  
  
"OH YEAH!!!!!" 


End file.
